Bring Me His Head
by whatsamatta
Summary: Sort of a filler between Marko's death and the Lost Boys' arrival at the Emerson home. Then a filler between LB and LB:T.
1. Bring Me His Head

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own **_The Lost Boys_**, if I did, the gang wouldn't have died. I was inspired to write this after listening to **_Cry Little Sister_**, **_Bring Me the Disco King_**,**__**and watching the first (and better) movie, so I hope you enjoy. P.S. this is an uber one-shot (short short short) I may write another story that leads up to this, but we'll see how this one flies first. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

***

Two roars filled the cave as Sam, Edgar and Alan rushed towards the entrance, eager to escape the wrath of the surviving vampires. The first growl was obviously David, furious at the loss of his friend and brother. They had done nothing directly to the boys who took out Marko – Michael drank of his own free will. It was his choice, his choice, _**his**_ _**choice**_!

The second was so filled with anguish, Sam stopped for a moment to listen. Had they made a mistake? Was it wrong to take the life of someone else?

_Nah, they're dead anyway. Those Goddamn shit-sucking vampires deserve it!_ He thought as he and the Frog Brothers rushed back up the stairs, eluding a very angry David in the process.

"You're dead meat!"

_You're dead meat!_

**You're dead meat!**

_**You're dead meat!**_

The leader's threat reverberated off the walls of the cave as a heart wrenching sob came from the main roost of the nest. With one more quick and angry glance at the retreating backs of the young teens, David turned back to check on the others. Another sob reached his ears as he picked up his pace.

"Ah shit, little sister." He whispered at the sight that lay before him. Paul was doing his best to comfort Angela, who had become a member of their family a year and a half ago and Marko's lover nearly eleven months ago. She was weeping brokenly over Marko's patched up jacket, the only thing that was really left of him. Dwayne was in one of the corners, holding the stake with an iron grip.

"Those little shits, attacking us during the day, when we're weak . . ." David mumbled as Angela tightened her grip on the denim as if it were her life source. Slowly leaning down, the platinum blonde haired man put a comforting hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"Angela, I promise you, we _**will**_ avenge Marko – but we can't yet. As soon as the sun goes down we'll head out, and take care of this." She nodded, but didn't say anything. All she did was put on Marko's jacket, taking comfort in the memory of his presence, and left to cry herself to sleep. As soon as she was gone, Paul and Dwayne flanked David, wordlessly requesting their orders.

"Star and Laddie are gone, no doubt with Michael and his little, _**friends**_." He growled out, and the two betas eyed each other warily.

"As soon as night falls, we will track them down, and we will kill them all. Got that boys?" Paul and Dwayne nodded, and David smirked with sadistic pain.

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep." The two nodded again, and the three of them returned to sleep, the screams of Angela and Marko invading their dreams.

*

David's eyes snapped open as soon as the sun disappeared over the horizon, and he released a hunter's grin and a feral growl. Paul and Dwayne were quick to follow their leader's awakening, each man dropping to the ground with a soft and graceful thump. They were expecting to sneak away without waking Angela, and so were surprised to find her already awake and sitting on the dried up fountain.

At the sound of their entrance, she looked up at them, but couldn't muster a smile. Her skin was paler than usual, and her eyes were empty, void of everything they once sparkled with. She was still wearing Marko's jacket, his dried blood across the chest glittering morbidly. Dwayne and Paul weren't able to voice anything, so they simply patted her shoulders reassuringly, before nodding to David and leaving the cave. David and Angela watched each other for some time, before he finally went to follow his beta warriors.

"I promise you, Angela, Marko's death will be avenged. I promise you." He vowed while they were back to back, and as he moved away, she finally spoke.

"David." Her voice was soft and raspy, but incredibly firm; he grunted in reply. She turned to look at him, and he was relieved to see a flaming determination in her eyes.

"I don't want just vengeance. I want you to find me the one who killed him, the one who plunged the stake – and bring me his head." It was definitely a command, and any other time he would have made her regret challenging his authority. But today was different. He would allow it this time.

"I will." With that, he began his accent up the stairs, but she stopped him once again.

"And David." He didn't turn around fully, simply looked over his shoulder. Though he could see her, so it was more than enough.

"Let there be blood." She ordered, and he nodded before taking off into the night after Paul and Dwayne.

Unfortunately, none of them knew how the night would end.

***


	2. Beautiful Act of Vengeance

_**Disclaimer: I know, I have other stuff I could be working on, but after watching **_Lost Boys: The Tribe_**, I figured I'd churn out this second chapter/conclusion to **_Bring Me His Head_**. I don't own anything mentioned in the fiction except for Angela, and the plot line. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

LB

It had been a full day since her family had been brutally murdered by those damn Frog Brothers – and she still couldn't understand it. She had broken into the Emerson home shortly after nightfall, and had stolen what was left of the clothing of her brothers; those which that terrible family _**hadn't **_disposed of. Sitting once again on the dried up fountain, Angela was wrapped up in Paul's boots, David's gloves, Dwayne's earring, and of course, Marko's jacket. In her solace, she was content to mourn.

And she would have, probably for all eternity, except for the particularly nasty habit that the Frog's had developed: the need to double check everything.

Edgar was first, a flashlight in his hand as Alan followed behind quickly. Sam brought up the rear as the group stopped short, not expecting to see the female vampire sitting in the middle of the nest. Alone.

"Hey! Death-breath! Prepare to get staked!" Edgar shouted as he rushed at her. She moved quickly, suddenly standing at the entrance and effectively cutting off their escape, arms wrapped protectively around herself.

"I don't understand you, Frog Brothers." She stated quietly, and Sam was confused. How did she know them?

"What are you talking about, bloodsucker?" Alan shot back darkly, although his eyes, and those of his brother, said otherwise.

"We had a deal, and unspoken alliance. You don't seriously hunt us, and we don't seriously hunt you; remember?" that accusation was huge. Suddenly, she turned her aggravated attention from the brothers to the young Emerson.

"It was convenient for both parties involved. Those dirty surf Nazis that stole the comics the first night you were here? Well, my family and I returned the comics and killed the thieves. It's always been like this; we help each other out. In return for our . . . security like protection, they steer away any potential hunters interested in our dealings." She smirked at the hurt and betrayal reflected in Sam's eyes as he turned to face the brothers. Before he could begin to fire off a round of questions, Angela was struck again with rage and anguish.

"You've crossed the line, Frogs. We had a friendship of sorts, twisted as it is, and at the first sight of change you betray us! Be warned, I _**will**_ have my revenge!"

Without much warning, Angela reached over and drove her sharp nails into Sam's shoulder, enjoying the sound of his screams.

"Holy Shit! It's the attack of a suck monkey!" Alan shouted, reminding Angela that there were still others in the cave to tend to.

While Sam was disabled, she made her attack on the Frog brothers – only one of which she caught. Alan had no choice but succumb to her overwhelming strength; his cries of pain reverberating off the walls of the fallen resort as she impaled her fangs in the soft flesh of his neck. Draining him to a weakened but not fatal state, she turned to watch Edgar's coattails disappear through the exit onto the bluff, shouting something about returning with reinforcements.

_Stupid cad, probably thinks I'm going to kill them if I haven't already_, she though with enjoyment as she returned to Sam, who was cradling his shoulder and crawling backwards. As if _**that**_ would aid to his escape. Returning to her puncture point, Angela brought her lips to his wound, and kissed it before sucking out a great deal of blood, mind revisiting her plan.

If Max were to have been killed – which she was certain he had been – then David would automatically become the Head Vampire. If David were to meet the same fate, then the honor would pass down the line of rank. Now that her whole family had been murdered, it fell upon Angela, the new Head Vampire, to restore it.

And restore it she most certainly would.

After feeding the two some of her own blood, Angela returned to her spot on the dead fountain, and watched with mild interest as Alan and Sam began the transformation to Half Vampire. As they arose to look at her, she smiled and stood.

"Now that you two are part of my family, I assume you recognize the faint pulsation in you chest that is urging you to please me – do my every bidding." The teens nodded, sneering at the fact that they wanted nothing more than destroy her, and yet were helpless to do anything.

"Well, just so we are clear, I don't want you two making a first kill anytime soon. You shall remain half for now, while I go out and find a few more . . . established members." Once again, the teens nodded, but she could read their confusion like an open book.

"It should be obvious by now, boys. I want you to remain half, because you two are key instruments in my beautiful act of vengeance." She explained, and it suddenly became very clear just who she was after, and how. She smiled wider, this one more sadistic and giving full view of her fangs.

"Thanks to you three and your need to tie up loose ends, my revenge begins tonight."

LB


End file.
